Percy Jackson a half-blood of a different kind
by seagurl3
Summary: Percy is the son of Poseidon, but not human. Thalia meets him at a school and they become real close friends, too close for Zeus' comfort. Percy tells Thalia about his secret, one not even his foster parents know. Thalia is torn between her love of her life and her father, who wants Percy dead. Rated m just in case. Maybe T.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, a half-blood of a different kind.

**A/N: this came to my mind while I was listening to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. I 3 that song! Listen to it. Anyways, this is an AU. The school is real, its located in Fayetteville North Carolina. A lot of the teachers are real, too. I'm writing the setting of the school (Alger B. Wilkins) based on my memory of being there. I was there during my second half of kindergarten, all of 1st grade (at the end of that year, I gave my teacher a really cool vase full of blue glass pebbles with a picture of me in it. She loved it. It smelled like cinnamon.), and all of 2nd grade (I absolutely HATED the main teacher [she now reminds me of a mortal version of Alecto], but the assistant teacher [ her name is Mrs. Knight] was very nice to me). Anyways, I'm kinda changing the school by adding 6th, 7th, and 8th graders to the mix of kinders, 1st, 2nd ,3rd ,4th, and 5th graders. If anyone from that school is reading this, please review me, cuz ya'll are to young to have a fanfiction account, and tell me what is going on there. Thanks and enjoy the story! PS Thalia is in 6th grade and Perce is in 5th grade.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

_**This means Pwnie3 got to it.**_

**NOT TRUE DONT LISTEN TO HER!**

**Key: * = AN if during the middle of the story**

**( ) = thinking/info from person's POV**

Chapter one

Thalia's POV

I was walking to my next class, art, when this ugly guy (I'm serious. The guy is so ugly, not even APHRODITE can fix him) that looked like he was in eighth grade walked up to a fifth grade boy with messy raven-black hair and startling sea-green eyes, and pushed him, causing the poor 5th grader to fall and spill all his bookes and school stuff all over the place.

(THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF INNOCENT PEOPLE BEING BULLIED!) I set my stuff down, walked up to the bully, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around. I decked him in the nose with so much power, he was sent flying over the rail that separated the three walled hallway (I'm serious. The hallway had a roof and three walls. The missing wall led to the courtyard in the middle of the school. *if you want to, look the school up on Google maps to see what i am talking 'bout.*) from the grassy courtyard. I helped the 5th grader up. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." He said.

"I'm Thalia Grace." I smiled kindly at him, which he returned. I helped him pick up his stuff. "What's your next class? I asked him.

"Art." He said, handing me his schedule.

"Wow." I looked over his schedule for today (October 3rd, 2019) know that's far into the future, but I wanted Thalia to be half my age at that time. Deal with it if you don't like it.* ,glad that the principal made the schedules in different languages for people that couldn't read English properly or at all. " I have almost all the same classes, but I have Algebra, not Pre-Algebra." I handed Percy back his paper, and we walked to art.

**A/N: I was talking to Pwnie3 and Carrots101 during lunch (well... In C101's [Carrots101] case, texting at home)(WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL!), when I said 'wait. If math has Ancient Greek letters in it, then what happens if a Greek demigod was looking at a chart that gave the simple bases of math symbols.' In til next time my fellow readers. Oh and the oath does not exist.**

_**I thought of something too: If most of the English language is based off Latin, does that then mean Roman demigods would excel in Language Arts?**_

_**Also, try writing more. And, let me beta before you type. It will come out with less OOC characters and longer chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: all stories are not going to be updated for a while. im giving this message from school. I have no internet right now, and my phone has been taken away. I may not beable to update holiday. **


End file.
